This invention relates to substituted oxazolidines and more particularly to N-haloacyl (2-alkylated) oxazolidines, herbicidal compositions containing same, and a process for controlling plant growth with same. The closest art known to applicants are the copending applications by the same inventors, namely, Ser. Nos. 280,851 and 280,836 filed on Aug. 15, 1972 and their respective divisional cases Ser. Nos. 383,348 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,908, and 383,349 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,671.
The oxazolidine ring is a 5-member carbocyclic ring having an oxygen atom at the one position and a nitrogen atom at the three position, thus: ##STR1## Various derivatives heretofore have been suggested for use as herbicides, insecticides, microbiocides, microbiostats, and pharmaceuticals.